


The Man With Two Faces

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron find out that secrets never remain secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man With Two Faces

“Well done, Slytherin.”

“Blah blah…Wanna go upstairs…with you, Ron.”

“God, yes, Harry. I’m as horny as hell.”

“However, recent events must be taken into account. I’ve some last-minute points to dish out.”

“Hey, there’s something in the wind here.”

"Yes, and it’s painfully hard.”

“Shush!”

“It takes a great deal of courage doing it alone, but a great deal more to do it with someone else. I’ll give six-hundred points to Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter for the hottest shag I’ve ever seen.”

“Mum’s gonna kill me! Not everyone’s as out and proud as he is. Pervert!”

"Murder me, Ron.”


End file.
